


The Bikini

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: Dan finds a bikini top and shows it to his mermaid friend Arin.





	The Bikini

"Dan, this is dumb." Arin speaks, fiddling with the straps digging into his shoulders. "Where did you even find this?" The thing in question was a bright pink bikini top. Dan had found it the previous day. He had been swimming quite close to the surface, next to a yacht. There were a lot of humans on board. All moving around to the beat of music. Next thing Dan knew, hundreds of pairs of swimwear were thrown overboard and were now floating in the vast ocean. One particular top caught his eye, it was bright. Brighter than any of the other ones. It was frilly too, with a small dolphin charm dangling between two triangles placed at the front. Dan had to take it. He knew someone who would appreciate it, and might possibly wear it. But they wouldn't want it if it was stolen.  
He gave it to Arin.

"I found it," Dan paused, "stuck in some coral over by a ship wreck." He hoped that lie would suffice.

"Oh really?" 

Shit.  
"It's really pretty."

Oh thank god.  
Dan was relieved.

"Thanks for giving it to me." Arin says, moving out from behind a large anemone. Dan's jaw dropped. "What do you think?"

Dan didn't say anything for a while. He couldn't. He was shocked. Arin looked so pretty, the bikini was nearly the same colour as his tail. He looked beautiful.  
Arin wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if Dan liked it or not. Dan was just staring.

"You... You don't like it..." Arin mumbles, turning to swim behind the anemone again. Dan reacts fast and swam quickly to his side, grabbing his forearm with his webbed fingers.

"No!" Dan shouts, startling Arin in the process. "Sorry, I was just so... Shocked," Dan pauses, "you look great, Arin. It really suits you."  
Arin blushes, covering his cheek with one hand.

"Thanks, Dan. I'm gonna go put it somewhere safe." He says, starting to reach for the string around his neck.

"No." Dan says, a little more stern this time. "Can you... Uhh... Can you keep it on?" Nervous. Dan runs a webbed hand through his long hair, catching his fingers on some of the knots.

"Keep it on?" Arin repeats, a confused look on his face. Dan meets his eyes and blushes.

"Y-yeah. Please?" Dan nearly begs. "You look sexy, you're kinda turning me on..."

"What?!" Arin says, in complete shock.

'Dan thinks I look sexy? In this?!?!' He thinks.

The two stay floating next to each other, both nervous, both a little turned on.

"Look," Dan starts, "I know this is silly, but I really like this-" he pulls at the dolphin charm, "-on you."

"Oh..." Arin slowly says, "would you like me to give you a show too?" He asks sarcastically.

"Yes." Dan replies without missing a beat.

\----------------

Arin was slightly uncomfortable, after their discussion they had swum to a cavern for some privacy. There hadn't been any other fish or mermaids around, so they declared themselves alone.

"Did... Did you wanna float over there?" Arin nods towards a flat rock. Dan looks over.

"Oh! Yeah, if it makes you feel more comfortable."

In the dimly lit cavern Dan went over to the rock, floating just above the sand. His gills and fins glowing a bright blue, indicating his excitement.  
"Uhmm-"

"You can start whenever... Or I can wait for another time if you want." Dan eagerly interrupts.

"....what did you want me to do?" Arin asks, nervously. Dan catches Arin eyes, smiling wide, his sharp teeth reflecting the blue glow.

"You can do anything you want." He says, grinning. "Just don't take off the bikini."  
A million things run through Arin's head, all ending up with him either going down on Dan, or making a fool of himself.

Did Dan want me to do that? I mean we're friends, but I don't think wants that from me. I don't look that sexy in this. I'm pretty much a beached whale. Fat and pudgy and-

"... Arin?" Dan interrupts his chain of thought. "You look worried. You know, you don't have to do this." Dan could only reassure Arin at this point.

"Dan."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want me to do this?"

"Of course," Dan smiled, "but only if you're comfortable." He added.

"Okay." Arin was starting to feel more confident. "Make yourself comfy."

Arin started off slow, swaying his tail to an imaginary beat. Next was his hips, they circled slowly, it was mesmerising for Dan to watch. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. Whilst Arin's eyes were closed, feeling his entire body let go, he let his own hands touch himself. Groping and grabbing at his stomach, his chest, and running through his glorious hair. Dan was doing much the same, lightly tracing the teal scales around his nipple with a sharp claw. His other hand lazily tugging on his hair, forcing his eyes to close just for a second but not long enough to miss what Arin was going to do next.

'I really wanna suck his dick. He looks so beautiful like this.' Arin thought.

"You want me to give you a real show, Danny?"

"Please, Arin." Dan begged, eyes full of lust. "I want you so bad, baby-girl."

"Okay then," he whispered, "I'll make this worth your time."

And with that Arin swam over to float directly in front of Dan, pushing against his small chest to lean on a large rock. Arin started to swim up Dan's siren body, starting at his long tail that featured many shades of blue; all more beautiful than the previous colour. Moving up more, many scales scattered his lower abdomen, making him seem more fish like than he actually is. Dan had fins coursing up his sides, all so delicate and fragile; but can help steer when he races Arin around. Arin's always loved Dan's body. He loves the smoothness of his skin, but the scales that obscured it are his favourites too. Arin reaches out, his fingertips grazing Dan's gills that are placed on his neck. Dan moans.

"Fuc- They're sensitive, be careful." He groans, eyes rolling back into his head. After Dan opens his eyes for a brief second, Arin takes this as a cue to do it again; softer. Barely touching them, just to see Dan twitch and watch his eyes roll back again.

"... Arin..." Dan groans, mumbling some more incoherent things. "Please Arin." He says. Arin looks back up to Dan's eyes, which are half closed, relishing in Arin's touch.

"What.. What's wrong?" Arin questions. "Do you want me to stop?" Arin's hand recoils from Dan's neck but Dan is quick to snatch it back.

"Fuck Ari- Fucking touch me!" He shouts, pushing Arin's hand down from his collar bones towards his slit that sheathed his fish dick. Arin gasps. He's never done this before. With anyone.

"Y-you want me to..." Arin whispers, not sure how to complete that sentence, "...to touch down ther-"

"Fucking yes Arin! I want you to fucking touch me there. Fuck!" Dan half yells. Scaring some of the smaller fish that were in the vicinity.

At this point in time, Dan is feeling antsy. He needs Arin; needs him to do something. Even if it’s just delicate touching, Dan wants it.

“Alright, alright!” Arin quickly replies, “don’t worry, I’ll get you there.”  
Arin starts to tease the scales that lie around Dan’s slit, his fingers just poking in. He takes a quick glance up at Dan, what he saw was Dan’s half-lidded eyes staring back at him. His cheeks a light pink, that Arin thought complimented the blue of Dan’s scales.

“Is this what you want?” Arin asks after some time.

“Yes…” Dan lazily replies, not really concentrating on anything other than Arin’s fingers.

“Dan?”  
He’s not sure if Arin heard his reply the first time, so he says it again, much louder.

“Yes.” He practically moans.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Arin speaks in a normal tone.

“Wha-“

“Dude what the fuck?” Arin questions, trying stifle his laughter.  
Dan opens his eyes and sees Arin floating next to the large anemone, holding the bikini top.

“What were you day dreaming about dude? The hot human girl that was wearing this thing?” Arin questions, looking at Dan’s flushed features to the top in his hand.  
Dan is quick to snap out of his trance, and hurriedly combs a webbed hand through his hair to help organise his thoughts.

“Yeah…” He replies thoughtfully, “…just some girl.”

“Come on dude. Let’s see if there are any boats out today.” Arin states, swimming off towards the surface.

Dan stays there for a second, seeing the discarded bikini top floating down to the sand. With his thoughts slowly coming back to him, he vaguely remembers showing Arin the bikini and watching him laugh and joke about wearing it.


End file.
